


Reunion

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They meet after years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

They meet at their high school reunion after years.  
Darcy is an executive in a company while Clint is a lawyer.  
She can see he is still handsome.  
She hasn't forgotten her love for him.  
He is the only one for her.  
They laugh and enjoy themselves, catching up with each others lives.  
As the night comes to an end he kisses her.  
He tells her how much he has loved her for years.  
They kiss again and she feels complete.


End file.
